Redemption
by CasullxJackal
Summary: Hanzo had a big opportunity offered to him. However, he wasn't alone any longer. Jesse McCree was by his side and they'd have to make the decision together on whether or not they'd accept. Would they? If they did, their life would change forever. Cover art by lipeka on tumblr.
1. For the First Time in Forever (Pt 1)

**_It was one of the biggest decisions McCree would ever have to make in his life, and it weighed heavily on him. Would he choose his morals, or what was best for his family and his future? The future he'd have with his boyfriend._**

 ** _To properly make this decision, Jesse made sure he and Hanzo spent some time apart. It would be the first time in a while the two had spent so long apart, for it had now been a week. It was an odd thing to do for two people who just confessed their love for one another, and became an item, but they both knew it was the best thing to do at the time. That way, their minds would be clear when they shared their final decision. So far, not much had changed for McCree. Originally, he was incredibly against associating with Talon in any way possible. When the organization recently tried recruiting Hanzo again, Jesse was not having it. He reminded Hanzo the two were on the path of redemption, and should not stray off of it. However, his tune has changed. In their most recent discussion, he thought the benefits of Talon outweighed morals almost entirely. They paid more than Overwatch for starters, which was the biggest plus for McCree. He had a son he needed to support, and a future he wanted to build with his boyfriend and Talon could help provide that. Not to mention, Black didn't look bad on him at all, and he was no stranger to a life of crime. Livin' on the dark side definitely wouldn't be hard for the cowboy._**

 ** _Jesse plopped onto his bed, his body sinking into the mattress following the muffled thud. His chocolate eyes stared up at the ceiling as he shuffled through the endless thoughts that were swirling and racing around in his head. "Was this really the right decision...?" He thought to himself. If he didn't know now, he knew he'd know in the morning when it was time for him to finally see Hanzo again._**

 ** _The morning came, and Jesse's alarm clock went off, blasting a country ditty. Not moving any other muscles but the ones in his right arm, Jesse lifted his arm and slapped the large "off" button on his clock. With a big yawn, he then sat up, stretching his muscles and cracking his aging bones. When he was done, he saw there was a message from the archer he knew and loved. This made his heart skip a beat. He quickly read it with a cheesy grin, smiling before he set his phone back down. He'd almost forgotten, this was the day he'd finally get to see that gorgeous face again in person. For the past week, he'd only seen it in his dreams, thoughts and memories. It felt like the two had been separated for a decade, but each time Jesse felt that way, he would remind himself, it was for the greater good._**

 ** _Hopping out of the bed like a graceful ballet dancer, McCree headed straight to the bathroom. He practically floated all the way there, fueled by the power of love. When he reached the bathroom, he turned on his stereo, blasting his playlist of songs that made him think of Hanzo, and began his shower. An hour had passed before Jesse emerged from the bathroom, a fresh, clean new man, ready to take on the world, but most importantly, see Hanzo. With a gloved hand, McCree picked up his phone and typed Hanzo a message, "I'm on my way Darlin', I'll see ya in about a couple hours." Hanzo and McCree didn't live close by at all. Hanzo only had a residence in the States due to Overwatch. It was near Santa Fe, because ironically enough, Overwatch placed him there. They thought McCree and Hanzo made a good team, and it was best to put the two together. Hanzo lived in the more upscale part of Santa Fe, and McCree lived in a decent, but sort of rundown rural neighborhood._**

 ** _After The cowboy sent the message, he headed outside where he met up with his horse, Naylor. He gave her a kiss and fed her a carrot before apologizing to the beautiful horse. "I'm sorry sweetheart, but I ain't gonna be ridin' ya right now. I'mma take the bike, but make sure you get yer legs stretched later when I get home. Love ya!" With that, McCree hopped on his hover bike, and headed off toward the Shimada residence. Just as McCree had estimated, it took about two hours. When he finally pulled up, he gave a little honk on his bike, and sent Hanzo the message that he had arrived. The cowboy then hopped off of his bike, and when his boots finally touched the ground again, his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. When he saw Hanzo's face again, that meant it was time for the two of them to make one of the biggest, most life changing decisions of their lives. McCree walked up the walkway to the large residence, his heart pounding more with each step until finally, he reached the door. That was when he knocked, taking a deep breath to collect himself before Hanzo saw him. He didn't want to look insane the first time Hanzo saw him after their time apart._**

 **(Author's Notes: This story is based on the life of my McCree roleplay account on Google+. His son Alexander McCree was created by the lovely Alyson, (Alexander McCree on Google+).)**


	2. For the First Time in Forever (Pt 2)

**_Hanzo was atop the Santa Fe mountains, meditating. Before he saw McCree tomorrow, he wanted his mind to be as clear as possible on the decision he was to make. His brother had taught him the meditation methods Zenyatta had taught him. These methods helped one reach inner tranquility and easily clear the mind. As Hanzo meditated, he felt like he reached a higher plane of existence. All was clear. Once he knew what his decision was, he exhaled deeply and opened his eyes. The archer took in the beautiful view that was before him once again, questioning how Genji could still make such foolish decisions with such an advanced method in his pocket. He took in the sights for about an hour more as the sun was setting. "Jesse was right…" He thought to himself. "There really is nothing like a Santa Fe sunset."_**

 ** _It was a steep and dangerous journey down the mountain, especially since it was now dark, but the confident Shimada knew what he was doing. The mountains were a place he frequented, for many reasons, solitude being the main. The archer used his impeccable agility and free running skills to easily, and quickly make his way down the mountain. Hanzo was in a dastardly mood, as he slid down the steep mountain side, flipping and gliding through the air, embracing his inner ninja. It was really a sight to see, too bad no one was there… but that's how Hanzo liked it. When he finally reached the bottom, an arrogant smirk pulled at his lips. He looked back at the mountain, then forward again, his voice filled with nothing but ego, "Heh, I've still got it."_**

 ** _The Shimada returned to his home as quickly as he could wanting to make preparations for when he finally got to see Jesse again. When he walked through his front door, he headed straight for his bedroom and the bathroom inside it. All the skill he just displayed on the mountain really took a lot out of him. He needed a shower. After his shower, he brushed his teeth then headed to his bed where he collapsed into the firm cushion of his mattress._**

 ** _Before he knew it, it was morning again. The light from the morning sun shone into his room, lighting it up. Hanzo preferred the more natural method of waking up. It was much less disruptive than an alarm clock. He'd only use them if it was really necessary. Hanzo slowly stirred as the warm sunlight caressed his face. He rolled over to the other side of the bed without opening his eyes and grabbed his cell phone so he could send his cowboy a good morning message. His hazelnut eyes slowly fluttered open and he gave them a little rub, before they focused on his phone screen as he typed the loving message to McCree. It read, "Finally. The day where our eyes shall meet again. Do not make me grow impatient, Cowman." With that, the archer would return his phone to the nightstand and climb out of bed. As usual, he made sure to make his bed then head to the bathroom to freshen up for Jesse's arrival. When he exited the bathroom, he saw his phone screen was lit up, indicating he had a message. It was from McCree letting the other know he was on his way. Hanzo's mouth formed a small smile, as he read the message. Even through text, Jesse somehow managed to project his southern drawl._**

 ** _As he waited the two hours for the gunslinger's arrival, he figured he'd make breakfast. He knew what Jesse liked and wanted to surprise him. The Japanese male made his way down the staircase and into the kitchen. He was unsure if he had all the ingredients he needed, so he checked the fridge first. "Eggs, check. Butter, check. Bacon, check…" Next, Hanzo checked his pantries for what else was needed and he had everything he needed. Now, he'd get to work. The archer mixed ingredients for pancakes into a mixing bowl and whisked them away until he was certain they'd come out light and fluffy. He then buttered his pan and poured some batter in, allowing the first side to cook. Of course, Hanzo had to refer to a cooking tutorial on traditional American breakfasts for this. He referred back to the video on how long each side should cook before he flipped the hot cake. The archer would repeat this process until four cakes were made. He'd then set the cakes in the oven and make some eggs and bacon for himself and the cowboy. Just as he was plating the meal, he heard the familiar putter of his boyfriend's hover bike and then the horn. As he was setting the plates onto the dining table and pouring up a cup of coffee for McCree, his phone chimed the personal tone he had set for Jesse. "I get it, Cowman. You're here…" He laughed setting the carafe down before he walked to the door. When Hanzo's hand neared the doorknob, he felt a small bit of anxiety build in the pit of his stomach. He quickly shook it away, reminding himself that his mind was clear and he knew exactly what he wanted to say to the man on the other side of the door. He just hoped the other man agreed._**


End file.
